Talk:Colonial Antarctica
Actually, the Old Antarctica didnt fall because of the shadow amulet. It fell through technological advancements like the real world did. Read The Tales Of Triskelle,the legend of the shadow amulet. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 01:36, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Someone clean up the page, because Agentgenius merely copied it from Dp's talk. I'm going to delete it so that you, Triskelle, can rewrite the whole thing. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:00, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, I know nothing about the subject. I had to copy.-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 19:42, 14 January 2009 (UTC) It does not fit my liking. You see, I don't like the "Club" overthrowing kings and stuff like that. I would want this background: the kings did tax on those products. But only some of them. They were overthrown, hid in a broom closet but only for 5 hours. The kings will then have to be voted on the one which has the most talent. It continued normally. But the whole regime fell when the "Club" wanted to change the whole regime into a republic. Slowly and steadily, the whole monarchy system grew bad and later the kings decided to change it into a republic, since they were going to retire OR they were forced by the penguins, so it forms the USA. Some colonies expended and changed their names, like the Khanz into Pengolia. That's how USA is formed. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 15:37, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Colonial Revolution Series If one can recall, Colonial Antarctica is a parody of the Thirteen United States Colonies. I constructed a template outlining the basis of the parodies. Below, I explain them all. *Buddy Act - Stamp Act *Coffee Tax - Tea Act *ZOMG Acts - The "Intolerable" Acts *Intergrated School Law - Not a parody, but a cause of conflicting unrest and ideas. It said that all species of penguins must attend one local school that sat on the borders of each colony, and that K-12 grades are under one roof. Judge Xavier, a "normal" Penguin, and The Leader, a Dark Penguin, ended up in school together due to this ruling. *Operation CP Trade Shutdown - Boston Port Act * Lockup Act - Quartering Act (1774) * Burger Fees - Parody of basic taxation on goods, this one being bread and cheese. ---- * We're Not Gonna Take It - this popular rock song was the rallying cry of the Revolutionists. * Club Penguin Coffee Riot - Boston Tea Party *Candia's Wild Late-Night Ride - Paul Revere's Ride (along with the other two guys who warned the British Were Coming) **Already referenced in the Canren article. *Buddy Act Congress - Stamp Act Congress *Plaza Mauling - Boston Massacre (but without the deaths) *Night Club Protests - just a bunch of protests at CP's Night Club. In the actual Revolution, folks called the "Sons of Liberty" are attributed to protesting taxes and such by burning effigies of various figures (like royal governors). *House of Burger-ness - House of Burgesses - I don't know what to do with it, but I couldn't pass up such a pun. *First 1337 Congress - First Continental Congress *Second 1337 Congress - Second Continental Congress *Battle of Ski Hill (or Deacon Peak, haven't decided) - Battle of Bunker Hill *Battle of York's House - Battle of Yorktown - a major Loyalist surrenders and the Revolutionists head to King George's Island for the coup, last big battle. **Special guest being a Yorkay Porkay relative, the seige was in her neighborhood. *Penguville Rebellion - Undecided *Battle at George Washing Machine's Laundromat - Valley Forge, various battles... centered around George Washing Machine's Laundromat, because a Loyalist had left codes that launch a major weapon in their suit. *The Club - Sons of Liberty and the founders of Club Penguin. *Explorer V - a major rebel against the Crown, though I don't know which Explorer lived in the mid-1990s and was old enough to be a statesman. **It could be another Explorer... *Benny Framklin - Benjamin Franklin *King Greg III - King George III *Patrick Henrod - Patrick Henry and "Give me Liberty or give me Death". **GIVE ME FREEDOM OR GIVE ME A BAN! (or some other CP pun) *Tommyjeff369 - Thomas Jefferson *Loyalists - Loyalists *Revolutionaries - Patriots/Revolutionaries ---- *Declaration of Reorganization - United States Declaration of Independence - declared the USA as a Krytocracy and its existence *Articles of Loose Togetherness - Articles of Confederation **These both epically failed. *Constitution of the United States of Antarctica - Do I really need to give a link? *Bill of Stuff All Penguins Should Have - Bill of Rights *Duh! - Common Sense by Thomas Paine Let's have fun with this! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 20:23, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Siblings of Freedom. I know we have a Sons of Liberty parody but there are two or three United Kingdom parodies. There's also the Pengu Town Mission and the South Eastshield Crossing has it's role. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 23:27, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Wasn't the revolutionary war won by the French navy? Rather than by 'Washington's footsoldiers'? They played a major part, but I'm just saying without the french you'd still have the Union Jack flying above you. The French and English were at war in Europe so the French figured allying with the Americans would help their fight against the English. Similiar with the Republic of Ireland, during WWI, Germany gave the Irish weapons and aid, because without Ireland, Britain would be weakened. "An enemy of my enemy is my friend". I think they (the French Navy) should have a part in the article. SxEsinead95 22:57, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, exactly where is our French Navy parody? Colonial Antarctica doesn't have to be exact. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 22:59, January 18, 2010 (UTC)